The present invention relates generally to a cylinder cart, and in particular, to a gas cylinder cart having a removable control panel, and interchangeable control panels for gas cylinder carts.
Gas cylinder carts, and in particular portable gas cylinder carts, are typically used to provide access to various gases, such as air, at remote locations. For example, fire and rescue personnel use air supply carts to provide an air supply in locations where the ambient air supply may be limited and/or contaminated. In addition, such workers may also have the need for pressurized air to run various pneumatic tools, such as saws and pry devices. In other applications, construction and steel workers use such carts to transport various cylinders of welding gases and the like, and entertainers may use such carts to transport tanks of helium and the like.
High quality gas cylinder carts and other breathing air, ventilation and safety equipment are available from Air Systems, Inc., d.b.a. Air Systems International, Inc., 821 Juniper Crescent, Chesapeake, Va., 23320, U.S.A., and are viewable at the web site www.airsystems.com. Air Systems, Inc. may also be contacted via telephone at phone number 800-866-8100 or phone number 757-424-3967.
Typically, gas cylinder carts are configured to hold one or more cylinders of gas. Often, various pressure gauges, regulators and valves are operably connected to the cylinder to allow the operator to control the flow of gas from the cylinder to the user, whether for breathing or other uses. In such an embodiment, it can be difficult and time consuming to remove various control devices from the cylinder, once emptied, and reattach them to another cylinder.
In other known embodiments, the various pressure control devices are connected to a control panel, which forms part of the cart as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,895. Typically, however, the control panel is fixedly secured or integrated into the cart, such that the cart is provided with only a single configuration or particular arrangement of control devices. Accordingly, the cart cannot be readily reconfigured to accommodate additional control devices, such as additional air ports and/or regulators. Therefore, the user of such carts may be required to keep multiple carts in inventory in order to service their various needs, with an attendant increase in the costs associated with the purchase of additional carts and the storage space required therefore.
Briefly stated, in one aspect, the invention is directed to a gas cylinder cart comprising a frame defining at least one bay shaped to receive a cylinder, a control panel removably connected to the frame, and at least one gas control device mounted on the control panel. In a preferred embodiment, the frame defines a pair of bays. Also in a preferred embodiment, a plurality of control devices are mounted on the control panel, including for example various gauges, pressure regulator controls and gas outlet ports.
In another aspect, a cart system includes a first control panel comprising a first configuration of gas control devices arranged thereon and a second control panel comprising a second configuration of gas control devices arranged thereon. The first and second control panels are each adapted to be removably connected to the frame. In a preferred embodiment, the second configuration of gas control devices is different than the first configuration of gas control devices. One of the first and second control panels is removably connected to the frame, while the other is maintained in inventory, or otherwise stored, until needed. In other preferred embodiments, additional control panels having other configurations of gas control devices can be incorporated into the system.
In another aspect, interchangeable control panels for gas cylinder carts are disclosed, wherein a substantially identical control panel can readily replace a defective or damaged panel or a control panel can be replaced with a control panel having a different configuration and functions with relative ease.
In yet another aspect, a method of reconfiguring a gas cylinder cart comprises disconnecting a first control panel from the frame and removably connecting a second control panel to the frame, wherein the first and second control panels comprise respectively a first and second configuration of gas control devices arranged thereon.
In yet another aspect, a frame includes a bottom portion defining in part at least one bay adapted to support a cylinder. The bottom portion comprises an outermost periphery defining in part a footprint of the frame. At least a portion of the periphery has a curved convex shape.
The gas cylinder cart and method for the reconfiguration thereof provide significant advantages. For example, the user can use and maintain in inventory a single frame, which is capable of being configured for multiple uses and applications. The user can then maintain one or more control panels in inventory, which control panels are configured for different gas use situations and environments. For example, and without limitation, the user can maintain one control panel configured for use with a pair of breathing air cylinders and which includes a pair of air outlet ports, and another control panel configured for use with a breathing air cylinder and a tool air cylinder and which includes a pair of outlet ports for each cylinder. In this way, a plurality of differently configured control panels can be maintained with minimal expense and storage requirements. In addition, each control panel is already configured with various control devices, which do not have to be removed and reattached each time a cylinder is replaced. Instead, the control panel, with the various control devices secured thereto, can be replaced as a unit. In one preferred embodiment, the removal of one control panel and the insertion of another control panel can be performed effortlessly simply by removing one or more fasteners and pivoting the control panel about an axis until it can be slid off of the axle.
In another aspect, the footprint of the frame, with its curved convex periphery, provides increased mobility in confined spaces. In particular, the peripheral surface or edge, which preferably follows the contour of the cylinder, eliminates any sharp protruding corners and minimizes the footprint. As such, the cart can be turned and maneuvered in confined spaces. In addition, the curved surface helps to prevent the frame from getting caught on various objects, and can reduce the severity of impact injuries to any person who may be inadvertently and accidentally bumped with the cart.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.